


Cohort

by havocthecat



Series: Lantean Hive [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Body Modification, Dark, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hive continues to expand.  Elizabeth chastises Laura.  Carson thinks he can find a cure for their condition, but only if he can get off Atlantis and buy the medical staff time to complete their work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lantean_hive/3761.html) on LJ.

John was leaning against the wall of their shared room, clawed fingers running idly through Elizabeth's hair as she lay with her head in his lap. She tugged the blanket he'd brought her _keep her warm, keep the baby warm_ up to her shoulders and let her eyes slowly close. One hand was pressed to her stomach as she fought down another wave of nausea. She felt Kate sit down next to them, cross-legged and holding out a can of ginger ale she'd stolen into the kitchen for.

Elizabeth pushed herself up, leaned against John and smiled wryly _not all it's cracked up to be_ at Kate as she took the can.

Kate looked at her curiously, reaching out to _want need hunger_ lay her palm against Elizabeth's stomach. Ronon came over, tugged on her arm, and pulled her away to an empty corner. She went quietly, glancing back at Elizabeth as she sat in Ronon's lap, where he wrapped his arms _strong and safe_ around her waist.

Elizabeth shrugged, sipping at the ginger ale, and wondered why, out of everything else, she was still subject to _sleepy tired achey ill_ morning sickness.

Teyla opened her eyes from where she'd been meditating and frowned in concern at Elizabeth. She glanced over at Rodney, rolling her eyes, and then back to Elizabeth, wondering why the men _so crude, sometimes_ seemed not to have changed at all.

Rodney's fists were clenched, forearms resting on his knees, and his head was nodding forward. Elizabeth sighed, blocking the edge of his thoughts _voyeur of something she couldn't see_ from where they were spilling out against hers. His breath was coming quickly, and from the _hungry, hot_ glances he was giving Teyla, they would go somewhere to be alone.

Teyla smiled _soon_ knowingly at Elizabeth. Radek was tapping away at his laptop, while rolling his eyes at _foolish stubbornness_ Simpson and Miko. Too many backdoors programmed into their systems by every scientist on the expedition, and Yamato _stalking them_ keeping watch until Radek had neutralized the threat.

Lieutenant Cadman was theirs now, though she'd given Carson a warning before her body _her mind, all changed, she belongs now_ became stronger and faster than before. Kate glanced sharply up at Elizabeth. _She's coming. Lorne has her._

John chuckled. This was going to be _funny_ interesting. Elizabeth nudged him with her elbow _not amused_ as she pushed herself up, tugging at her shirt to straighten it, smoothing it over the slight rise of her stomach. Kate was standing as well, with Ronon and John glancing at each other _resigned_ and then rolling their eyes.

Kate nodded at the door, and Elizabeth _saw Lorne open it, step aside_ watched as it opened. Lieutenant Cadman _Laura_ walked in, chin raised and eyes _defiant_ guarded, Lorne behind her. Elizabeth stared at her, one eyebrow raised, waiting expectantly.

Laura crossed her arms _not gonna apologize_ and met Elizabeth's gaze, staring _didn't know then_ back.

Elizabeth felt Kate next to her, nodding slowly, and then she looked over at Lorne, one eyebrow raised and demanding explanation. He shrugged, looking _sharp knife slammed into his shoulder_ faintly apologetic.

Laura snorted and rolled her eyes, tossing her blonde hair _too many voices, too much, hurt me_ back against the shoulder of her black shirt. _Deserved what he got for underestimating me._

When Rodney snickered, Laura narrowed her eyes _not helping, Rodney_ and glared at him. Radek huffed wordlessly _he never helps_ and stood, stalking over to the door _scientists watch Miko maybe careless moment_ and waving his hand in front of the control to open it. He left silently, shaking his head, as Rodney glanced between the door and Elizabeth and started gesturing _not right, wait_\--

Elizabeth held up her hand to forestall Rodney's _inevitable_ protest, but still looked directly at Laura, who _gonna catch it anyway, not sorry, why bother?_ shrugged.

Kate was frowning, staring at Elizabeth, motionless until she reached out _terrifying until you understand_ and put one hand on Elizabeth's arm.

John shrugged from somewhere _not alone in that_ behind them. He'd forgive Laura easily, especially since her freaking out ended up with her stuffing her tac vest full of explosives.

Laura grinned _so much fun!_ smugly, pulled out a bar of C4, and held it out to John, all without looking away from Elizabeth. A chuckle echoed from Ronon, Lorne, and John's minds, merging with Laura's smugness, and Elizabeth's frown deepened.

A quick flip of her wrist, and Laura tossed the C4 over to John, then shrugged at Elizabeth. _So what's your damage?_

A warning trill from came Kate, but neither Laura nor Elizabeth paid attention. Elizabeth shook Kate's hand from her arm, and Teyla stood slowly _trouble_, walking over to stand next to Kate, arms crossed as she _contest of wills or strength?_ she looked between them.

Elizabeth pointed at the _alone, private_ door.

Kate and Teyla looked at each other _never_ then at Elizabeth, wearing identical _we will not_ expressions. Ronon, Lorne, and Rodney stood and moved toward the door, John was the last to leave _be safe, Elizabeth_, and then the room empty except for the four women.

***

"Come on, Dr. Beckett," hissed Sergeant Kaufman from her post at the door to the infirmary. "Time to make our run for the 'jumpers."

Carson nodded once, gathering his laptop and notes up. "But what about--"

"If what you're telling me is true, then Lieutenant Cadman's been compromised." She shook her head. "We can't risk looking for her."

"Not even the viral inhibitor is going to do much good by now, Carson," said Dr. Biro.

"Come on, ladies and gentlemen," said Sergeant Kaufman. She jerked her head back, at something Carson couldn't see. "I've got a team waiting to gather up the essential lab equipment."

Dr. Keller nodded as Carson glanced back at her. "How are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Dr. Simpson was in charge of the naquadah generator power efficiency group," said Sergeant Kaufman. She pointed us to the location of the nearest naquadah generators. As far as we can tell, these creatures--"

"They're not creatures, Sergeant," said Carson firmly. "They're our friends, and your commanding officers. We _are_ going to help them."

"Whatever they are now, they're systematically taking over Atlantis," said Sergeant Kaufman. "And if we want to have a hope in hell of stopping them, we're going to have to get out of here, let you find a cure, and then come back."

***

Lights blazed down on the jumper bay, streaming out of the corridors, and into the hallways of Atlantis. Marines were loading lab equipment, computers, and generators into the jumpers, deftly avoiding cables strung throughout the bay. "So far, they've only moved in the dark," said Sergeant Kaufman, "but we're essentially sending a very large signal that we're about to make a move, so I don't expect that to hold true much longer."

"So we'd best move fast." Carson nodded. "Right." He walked forward, laptop clutched to his chest, and moved to the nearest 'jumper.

Dr. Hewston was standing next to it, working frantically on a tablet computer. She cursed under her breath and straightened. "I don't know where many of the other scientists are, Dr. Beckett," she said. "Miko's gone. Radios are down again anyway. Last I heard, Kavanagh'd been up nearly three days straight, and Myra sent him and a guard to lock themselves in a room and get some rest." She glanced at the 'jumpers. "He didn't make it when all hell broke loose down in the science labs."

"What about Dr. Simpson?" asked Carson. He glanced around. There was Katie Brown, standing nervously in a corner, and Dr. Cole, directing a group of Marines on where and how to stow the lab equipment. The room wasn't nearly as full as he'd like. "She's not here."

"Myra and I got separated in the chaos," said Dr. Hewston. "After Miko vanished. Myra was going to try to make it to the 'gate room. She's going to work with Chuck to get control of the 'gate."

"They'll be trapped," said Dr. Keller.

"Not if they can dial Earth." Sergeant Kaufman took Dr. Hewston's elbow and tugged at her gently, then let go when Dr. Hewston started walking up the ramp of the 'jumper, still tapping at her computer. "They can get the message out and go through the 'gate, then come back on the Daedalus."

"We'd better be ready with a cure, then," said Carson. He nodded at the 'jumper. "After you, ladies."

Dr. Biro rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. "Come on, Carson," she said. "You're the big shot geneticist. Get on there yourself."

"She's right," said Dr. Keller.

Carson sighed as he settled his laptop firmly under one arm. "Right, then," he said. "We'll all go together. Not like the 'jumper isn't big enough to hold us all."

The lights went out, leaving the bay lit with only the same eerie blue glow that was covering all of Atlantis. "Get in the 'jumper. Now," hissed Sergeant Kaufman, drawing her sidearm, and moving in front of Carson.

***

Elizabeth's expression _questioning, fighting, against us_ went flat, and Laura tilted her head, scowling _hurt, scared, yelling in my head_ at Elizabeth, while Teyla _compromise?_ sighed and Kate _try to understand?_ flung up her arms.

The feel of John's concern hovered around the edges of her mind, but Elizabeth dismissed it _fine, always, fine_ as she and Laura _what're you gonna do about it?_ moved closer.

Kate and Teyla separated, Teyla going to Laura's side _guard and watch_, and Kate standing next to Elizabeth _talk her out of this_.

Laura and Elizabeth _interfering much?_ turned their heads at once to stare at Teyla and Kate. Elizabeth crossed her arms _in charge here_and raised one eyebrow at Kate, while Laura rolled her eyes at Teyla, and then turned back to glare at Elizabeth. _Chain of command still applies? Hah._

Elizabeth reached out, cupping Laura's face in her hands, and stepped close. Laura stared at her warily _get it now, don't get you, though_, frowning, and Elizabeth felt Laura's thoughts, searching now, still new and clumsy within the hive until Kate and Teyla reached out, connecting them all, minds and bodies touching, and Laura's eyes widened. _Holy shit, Sheppard knocked you up?_

Teyla and Kate looked at each other, amusement linking them, as Elizabeth stared at Laura _unbelievable_, her frown twisting unwillingly into a wry smile. Laura sagged in their arms, her voice trilling softly with laughter.

Elizabeth shook her head _crazy_, and Laura looked up and smirked _you know it_ while Kate and Teyla breathed twin _safe no intervening_ sighs at them.

Laura rolled her eyes _d'you blame me for being pissed?_ and glanced around the room, looking for someplace _LONG DAY_ to sit down. Elizabeth nodded in agreement _exhaustion_, and they moved together, Kate not needing to gesture in the direction of Elizabeth's blanket. They lay against each other, holding hands _comforting_ or arms slung around waists _feels right_, with Laura wrapped in the middle, when suddenly, Kate twisted around to face Laura _bring her in need more_ and kissed her.

Elizabeth smiled, leaning back against the wall _all mine_, pulling gently on Laura's shoulders until she leaned back too, let her head loll against Elizabeth's shoulder, breath coming faster _should've lured me in this way_ while Teyla's hands stroked at her skin, and Kate's hips ground against Laura, Laura found Elizabeth's mouth against hers. _So we've all told the rules to go fuck themselves?_

They were all moving together, clothing somehow discarded _laying on the floor, too much effort to sit up_, skin and heat the only things between them, minds full of the same thoughts _have to want to part of this hive_, Elizabeth's mouth was open, her voice alien _not alien, not any more_ and loud, her palm pressing against Laura's clit, while Teyla's mouth was against Elizabeth's thighs, pushing higher, tasting and sucking against Elizabeth's clit, she could feel Laura's fingers sliding inside Kate, hear Kate shrieking, hands on her own breasts, Teyla desperately grinding down on the blanket, needing friction, needing anything _come must come all of us_.

Scattered around Atlantis, the men stopped, stared, their minds focused on this room as first Elizabeth came _shudder scream_ and the orgasm rode through their minds, seconds later, first Teyla, then Kate, then Laura joined their voices with Elizabeth's _sated calmed for now_ and then relaxed, piled together in an _inextricable_ tangle of _minds_ limbs.

Elizabeth felt John gulp, then nudge first Ronon, then Lorne, and she smiled fondly at him through their minds.

Laura snickered. _You made a bugbaby._

Someone's hand came to rest on Elizabeth's stomach, and she felt fingers stroking gently, while John rolled his eyes. Rodney and Radek were _a little preoccupied, thanks to you four_ working on the computers _sort of later now, Radek's busy with Kusanagi_. Elizabeth caught an impression of the dimly lit, heated botany labs, where Radek was staring at his screen, frustrated and trying to work past the lockout while Miko lay on the ground _becoming one with the hive_ unconscious.

Slowly. It was happening too slowly, but they would _show them all_ have the city soon enough. Elizabeth smiled, watching as Kate drew close to Teyla and kissed her softly. They would all _join the hive_ see.

***

Dr. Keller looked at Carson, her eyes wide. He put one finger over his lips, and nodded up at the 'jumper, watching as she and Dr. Biro made their way up. They walked slowly at first, then ran, as Colonel Sheppard leapt down from the ceiling and moved toward them.

"Run for it!" barked Sergeant Kaufman, taking aim at Colonel Sheppard. He paused and smirked at them as Ronon and Major Lorne strolled in, one on each side of the Sergeant.

"No!" Carson took two steps down, and stood next to Sergeant Kaufman, whose dark eyes were hard. "These are our _friends_, no matter what they look like."

Major Lorne's hands were shoved in his pockets, and he gave Carson a quick wave. "Doc," he rasped.

"Major, you don't want to do this," he said. The 'jumpers near them were closing up, getting ready to lift off. If he could just get them to delay a little bit, everyone might get out safely.

"You're wrong on that one," growled Ronon. Carson mentally made a few more notes on the transformation as Ronon drew his gun and aimed it at Sergeant Kaufman. She didn't flinch, or take her eyes off Colonel Sheppard.

"Elizabeth wants to see you, Beckett," said Colonel Sheppard, still smirking. His voice was as guttural as Major Lorne's or Ronon's had been.

Carson gulped. Hopefully _he_ could get out of this safely too. "I'm afraid Elizabeth's going to have to wait a little while," he said, backing up slowly. One step at a time, or he'd be so afraid he'd forget how to walk. "I'm right in the middle of some promising research."

"No waiting." Colonel Sheppard started forward, and Sergeant Kaufman's eyes narrowed. She fired her sidearm, knocking Colonel Sheppard back.

Carson cried out, then flinched at the howl of rage that came from the Colonel as he pressed one clawed hand to his abdomen. It came away covered in dark red blood.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Carson asked Sergeant Kaufman.

Ronon screeched, and Carson grit his teeth at the sound. There was a whine as Ronon changed the settings of his pistol.

Sergeant Kaufman threw herself off to the side as Ronon took aim and fired, then scrambled to her feet and grabbed Carson. "We're out of here," she snapped. Carson looked back over his shoulder as Sergeant Kafuman dragged him up to the top of the 'jumper ramp. Sheppard was standing there, one arm curled around his abdomen, gasping in pain as he stared at Carson. He should've been on the ground, unconscious and needing major surgery from a wound that serious.

Ronon took aim again, but Major Lorne leapt at him, knocking his arm out of the way. He snarled at Ronon, baring his teeth in a hiss, and Ronon shoved him back, but then Carson couldn't see anything else. The 'jumper door closed, and he leaned against the nearest wall, trying not to drop his laptop as they took flight.

***

Laura snickered again, one hand over her mouth, until John drew their attention. He started _fury anger rip tear shred_ to run, Ronon and Lorne on his heels. Carson was in a 'jumper, Marines and medical staff too, Ronon firing, until Lorne knocked his arm out of the way. John's snarl echoed _pain wounded_ through the hive and Laura bolted upright _warned Carson could've stopped him_, eyes wide _guilt fear_ and staring at Elizabeth.

Teyla and Kate were sitting up, moving slowly, and Kate put her hand over Laura's and looked at her calmly. _You did what you thought was best then._

Elizabeth frowned, but Teyla shook her head. _We will fix this. We will find Carson._

Elizabeth glared. _He could stop this._

Laura shrugged _tough research, he said there were hormonal differences_ at Kate, who reached out _curious, more?_ and let her arm drape around Laura's shoulders.

_First the city, then the mainland._ Teyla leaned on one arm, traced the fingertips of her other hand along Elizabeth's side.

Laura was shrugging again _just a soldier_, and Kate leaned against her _find his files later_, when Elizabeth shuddered _hungry, need them, stronger with more for us_, and Teyla leaned down further _all for you?_, amusement spilling from her thoughts as she brushed her mouth across Elizabeth's.

_All mine._ Elizabeth's eyes hardened, and Teyla _all for you but Rodney is mine_ smiled.

***

Rodney stomped into the 'jumper bay, glaring _idiots_ at John, Lorne and Ronon. _Elizabeth's angry._

Ronon shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. Lorne reached out _Kaufman's a good soldier_ and cuffed him.

John rolled his eyes and _see how you like getting shot at, McKay_ gestured at his stomach.

Rodney shrugged _used to it with you three around_ and walked over to John, then tugged up his shirt and inspected the _heal fast, remember?_ wound. He shook his head, then let John lean against him. _Let's go home_.

 

***

Laura glanced _don't wanna cross her_ at Kate who met her eyes _strong tall handsome coming back now Ronon_ as the door opened.

Ronon _blonde hair green eyes healer of minds_ stared at Kate the instant he walked in. John stopped _my Elizabeth_ still, supported by Rodney, computer tucked under his arm, _eyeful of how hot is that_, then Lorne _not gonna shoot me this time, Cadman?_ came in behind him.

Radek _aching burning need, Miko_ was gone. So was Yamato, still in the city _furious frustrated she won't stop crying_ and trapped in a closed room with Katie Brown.

Elizabeth pushed up so she sat, still naked, brown, curly hair falling gently against her shoulders, and she wanted John to come over to her. She smiled knowingly _love_ as he walked over, scooped her up _healed, tired, but worth the effort_ in his arms, and glanced _too many people_ around.

Lorne reached _ditch this joint?_ down, gave Cadman a hand so she was standing, eying him as she reached for her t-shirt, slipped it on and _no weapons?_ picked up her sidearm. _You gotta be kidding me._

Rodney still stared _never thought this--_ at Teyla, jaw dropped. She swept her hand across the floor _sit here watch fun_ next to her, and Rodney scrambled _guh, but Katie--_ to sit down, wrap one arm around Teyla's waist. _Later, Rodney._

Ronon rolled his eyes _why worry?_ as Kate stood, head tilted, and _no worries now you're here_ walked slowly over to him, laying her hands on his _muscled, broad_ chest and lifted up, standing on her toes, sliding her hands up his chest and cupping her hand around the back of his neck _don't need encouragement_ to pull him to her for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Kate wriggled free _naked, now_, her breath coming quickly and her voice trilling through the room. Ronon pulled off his shirt _too slow_ and Kate pulled it out of his hands, dropping it on top of her tan pants. As he tugged down his pants, letting them pool around his ankles and kicking them off to the side, Kate stepped back _admiring_ watching. Ronon smirked as he picked Kate up _hunger desire_ and slammed her _hard good yes_ against the wall.

Elizabeth glanced up at John _watch play?_as Ronon slid inside Kate, and John smirked _he's not my type_. She chuckled softly _Lorne is, though?_, and tugged on his shirt, pulling John to kiss her when Lorne chuckled.

Laura looked over at him _you and Sheppard?_, then to John, who shrugged at her. Lorne slid his hands up Laura's shirt, while Teyla trilled softly _watch now, play later_ as Rodney leaned against the opposite wall and pulled her to sit flush against his body.

***

Kate hummed, her voice low and trilling in her throat, and she turned in Ronon's arms, drowsy and content. Miko was _panicked, afraid_ awake, part of them _home safe_. Radek was with her to help ease her into the hive.

_Miko, you're still fighting it._ Kate's mental voice was soothing, languid. She couldn't _didn't try to_ keep the lazy _sensual_ mood from coloring her thoughts. _Let us in._ Ronon leaned over to nuzzle her neck _desire fulfilled_. Miko _could feel_ wouldn't admit what she needed _pleasure, completion_ to meld her fully with the hive. John glanced over at Lorne _gotta get Beckett_, who nodded and groaned as Laura turned to answer Rodney's _her fault_comment.

Elizabeth met Kate's eyes. They listened as Miko protested. She was afraid, panicked. Kate smiled _shield her calm her_, and pulled a veil between Miko and the hive _calming thoughts from Elizabeth_. They pulled Laura _trusted friend_ under the veil, then soon enough, Radek _respect desire_ as well.

They watched avidly through the hive as Radek and Miko _mated_ stripped each other, and Laura caught Kate's gaze _scared like I was_. She smirked then, her eyes almost completely _belonging_ yellow now. _Only without C4._ Lorne chuckled, sweeping his hands up Laura's abdomen and cupping her breasts. Laura arched into his touch _thought you were planning_. Lorne shook his head. _Later_.

Rodney tugged Teyla's arm and nodded _Katie_ at the door. Teyla narrowed her eyes _mine_ at him. He shrugged _won't stop crying shut her up already_, and they grabbed their clothing, slipping it on and then walking out the door.

***

Elizabeth was back to resting in John's lap _has her all to himself_ as sunlight filtered through the hallways of Atlantis. The hive was quiet. Everyone had settled down to sleep for the day, curled together in piles throughout the secluded _cave_ room. John and Elizabeth could both watch them from the corner they'd curled up _calming time together_ in to await the sunrise.

_Still sick?_ John was looking down at her _concerned worried_, smoothing one hand down Elizabeth's arm.

A wan smile _roiling stomach_ was the only answer she gave him, but John shook his head _can feel it_ and looked at her fondly. He reached down and unsnapped the button on Elizabeth's pants. He lay his hand on her stomach _better?_ as Elizabeth _pressure eased worried_ closed her eyes.

John leaned over and kissed _need Carson_ her forehead _baby beautiful want her safe_. Their thoughts flowed together, until Elizabeth _hiding something what?_ pushed herself up.

He smirked _gift_ and Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. _What did you do?_

_Can't give you Beckett yet._ He lifted up a blanket dropped in a corner. Underneath it was a puddle of red fabric, and Elizabeth lifted it up, holding a dress _beautiful_ and inspecting it under John's _can't think of you in any other color_ approving gaze.

Elizabeth hummed softly _want them_ as John made a rumbling _get them all for you_ sound that echoed deep in his chest.

She lay one hand _mine_ on John, stroking her claws possessively against his chest.

John smiled _yours_ as she leaned forward and _always yours_ claimed his mouth for a kiss.

\--end--


End file.
